


barter

by readwritereview



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwritereview/pseuds/readwritereview
Summary: A simple exchange - a city for a consort - and London falls.





	barter

In the centuries to come, she will perhaps be condemned for her cowardice. For now, the Queen watches the collapse of her city from within its confines. She does not cower. She does not run. Not from the subjects she has failed, not from the bats flying overhead, not from the weight of her easy trade.

 _His life for thousands_ , promised the cloaked voices. _A deal in which not all will die._

Her city has faced fire, famine and worse. A mere fall is nothing. The Queen returns to her quarters with a quiet sigh. The Traitor Empress of London pulls down the shutters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more FL-inspired than actual, accurate lore.
> 
> Podfic by KeeperofSeeds is available here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014366


End file.
